A magnetoelectric material is a material having a magnetoelectric effect, and has all of a property reacting with an external magnetic field, such as ferromagnetism, ferrimagnetism, and antiferromagnetism, and a property reacting with an external electric field, such as ferroelectricity, ferrielectrics, and antiferroelectricity. Therefore, if the magnetoelectric material is exposed to a magnetic field, an electric voltage occurs, and if the magnetoelectric material is exposed to an electric field, a magnetization phenomenon occurs.
Recently, a study of an applicable element using functionality of the magnetoelectric material has been actively conducted. However, in order to successfully commercialize the applicable element, the magnetoelectric material should have both ferromagnetism and ferroelectricity at normal temperatures, and should have the magnetoelectric effect at a temperature of normal temperature or higher, at which the applicable element is actually used. However, in known magnetoelectric materials, since a physical property that is capable of inducing a change in magnetic susceptibility by the electric field occurs only at an extremely low temperature, there is a limitation in application of the known magnetoelectric materials to an electromagnetic material field.
Meanwhile, an example of a patent disclosing the magnetoelectric material includes U.S. Pat. No. 8,275,427. However, in this patent, only a device and a method of measuring the magnetoelectric effect of the magnetoelectric material are described, and thus this patent cannot solve the aforementioned problem.